Sick Day
by AtlasDown
Summary: Tori/Jade femslash. Fluffy I guess. Set in the future, what happens when Jade is sick? oneshot Sucky summery, just read the story will ya.


**Disclaimer: I think even if I did own Victorious I would have sold it so I could be rich.**

**a/n You know, it took me like a year of reading fanfics to realize what a/n meant? Yeah. Anywho, My brain is melted right now because I have got 4 papers due tomorrow and I'm not good at writing papers! So instead of writing, I am writing. Because that makes total sense.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Tori turned over and switched off the alarm on the simple bedside table. Taking a moment to stretch, she looked around and smiled at the room. Clothes were lying across the armchair in the corner and makeup products spilled over the vanity table that was pushed against the wall.

_Our clothes in our chairs and our vanity in our corner in our apartment _Tori thought happily. It had been a little over a month now that she and Jade had moved in together.

After dating for two years, Jade had taken her out to dinner, presented her with a key and said, "So, do you want to move in with me?"

Jade had been promptly tacked to the ground in a hug by squealing Tori.

Hearing Jade moan in her sleep, Tori smiled and rolled over to face the girl lying in bed with her. She leaned over and pecked Jade's cheek. Tori paused as her lips met her girlfriend's skin and frowned, Jade's skin was burning up.

"Jade?" Tori said, shaking her shoulder roughly. Jade was not a morning person in the best of circumstances. "Jade, baby, wake up," When Jade finally cracked her eyes open Tori stroked her cheek and said, "Jade, Honey, how are you feeling?" Jade held a hand to her own head and said in a cracked whisper, "Like hell,"

Hearing that Tori jumped up to run to get the thermometer and took her temperature. She quizzed a very irritated Jade until she was satisfied it wasn't hospital worthy. "I'm going to call into work and tell them I can't come in today, I'll be right back" Tori said as she crawled off the bed.

"Wait, Tori,"

Tori paused by the bedside and looked back as Jade struggled to sit up in bed. "You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself," Jade said weakly, grabbing on to Tori. "I don't think you could even get out of bed right now." Tori snorted. _I'm just glad today is her day off, or she'd be trying to go to work herself._ Tori thought. Jade fought to get out of bed to prove Tori wrong, and failed miserably, instead falling on to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

"Yeah, I thought so," Tori said. She helped the paler girl back up into their bed, "I _am_ going to call in to work and _you_ are going to stay here and rest," Tori walked out and made the necessary arrangements. Coming back to ask Jade what she wanted for breakfast she was answered with a morose, "Can I have chicken noodle soup?"

Tori laughed at Jade's sullen expression and went out to make the requested item. As she was finishing up she saw Jade shuffling out into the kitchen. From the expression on her face it was taking a big effort. "When you're done with that it's straight to bed with you, and you're not getting up until you're better." Tori said. Shooting her a death glare Jade said "I'm not going to spend all fucking day laying in bed, Tori, I'll be bored out of my mind!"

"You need to go to sleep so you can get better, Jade. You're going to bed and that's that." Tori said decisively. After a mild argument Jade reluctantly agreed to rest for a bit, with the Idea that she would get up in an hour or so. Tori escorted her grumbling girlfriend to the bed where Jade was out almost before her head hit the pillow.

"What are you doing?" Tori said about four hours later as she spotted Jade coming out of their room. "You are supposed to be resting," She put her hands on her hips and did her best to look authoritative.

"I'm thirsty," Jade said flatly.

"Then you can go lay back down, and _I_ will get you a glass of water" Tori said while trying to shoo Jade back into the room.

"I will get my own damn glass of water!" Jade said pushing past her.

"You really don't like being sick, do you?" She said as she watched Jade struggle into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Tori's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"No," Step "I don't," grunt, step, "fucking" step, "like" She stopped to catch her breath, "being" Grunt, "fucking" step, step, "sick," Jade spat out through gritted teeth as she got her glass and shuffled to the sink. After downing half the glass in one go she whined, "I'm _bored_ Tori, I'm tired of laying in that room all by myself!" Looking at her girlfriend with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster she said, "Can't I stay out here?"

"Um, no," Tori said, trying unsuccessfully to avoid looking at Jade.

"Pleeease?" Jade came over to Tori and wrapped her arms around Tori and rested her head on Tori's shoulder. She nuzzled her nose in to her neck and said quietly, "Please Tori? I'll still rest; I'll just be out here with you,"

Tori tried to debate the pros and cons but was some what distracted by the girl in her arms.

"Fine, come here," Tori sighed, gesturing to the couch. Tori sat down and pulled Jade down so that she was laying with her head in Tori's lap. As Jade settled down Tori said, "Is this better?" and started to stroke Jade's hair slowly. Jade gave a soft sigh and nodded. After a few moments of silence she mumbled, "Thanks, Tori, for you know, taking care of me," with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Tori smiled and said "You know I'll always take care of you, Jade,"

"Yeah, I know," Jade said as she slipped into sleep.

**a/n Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. PLEASE HELP ME FEEL FUZZY INSIDE.**


End file.
